


Uptown Girl

by CatyLoVe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Secret Crush, Smartphone, school's blog
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyLoVe/pseuds/CatyLoVe
Summary: Chloé no es capaz de olvidar la actitud de Nathaniel después de atacarla siendo Demoilustrador y buscará acercarse a su compañero de clase aunque sea a través de una pantalla y sin que sepa quien le escribió a través del portal escolar.Con cada mensaje enviado comenzarán a conocerse poco a poco hasta fortalecer ese lazo que surgió gracias a la curiosidad de cierta chica de la alta sociedad.¿Será que su curiosidad se transforme en algo más?≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈Historia participante en los #GSQBAwards de cloixbee en wattpad.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Kudos: 2





	1. Admiradora

Chloé miraba su _smartphone_ nerviosa, había enviado el primer mensaje y ahora se arrepentía tanto.

—¿Por qué no se pueden borrar mensajes? Ugh, si no me cayera tan mal se lo comentaría a Alya —dijo apagando la pantalla. Levantó la vista y miró el _display_ que le indicaba que había llegado a su piso.

Salió del ascensor y se dirigió a su cuarto, cerró la puertas tras de sí y se debatió entre tumbarse en el sillón o en la cama.

La vibración de su celular llamó su atención, miró la pantalla encendida y palideció al leer la notificación.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué me contestas, Kurtzberg?

Soltó un bufido y caminó para dejar su bolsa en la mesa del centro y se sentó en el borde del sofá.

Mordió el interior de su mejilla y finalmente decidió contestar el chat.

 ** _UptownGirl _ 18:38_**  
Me gusta mucho tu trabajo como dibujante, dime: ¿piensas estudiar algo de artes?

Envió su respuesta y al segundo se abofeteó mentalmente, tal vez era una pregunta estúpida. Pocos dejan el arte como un simple hobbie sobre todo en Francia, la contestación era obvia.

Otra notificación.

 ** _NKurtzberg _ 18:53_**  
Así es. Ahora tú dime: ¿Eres fan de Billy Joel o por qué tu usuario _"uptown girl"_?

 ** _UptownGirl _ 18:54_**  
Prefiero que no sepas mi nombre.

 ** _NKurtzberg _ 18:56_**  
¿Por qué? ¿No quieres que nos conozcamos?

—Ya nos conocemos —musitó Chloé leyendo el mensaje. A su mente volvieron los recuerdos de ese día.

Había humillado al artista de cabello pelirrojo y en consecuencia esa misma noche estuvo a punto de ser de pisoteada por un tacón gigante.

Lo más sorprendente fue que Nathaniel le ofreció disculpas por lo sucedido en cuanto los héroes de París se marcharon. A unas semanas de aquel evento no deja de sentirse intrigada por su compañero.

¿Fue su mirada arrepentida? ¿La corriente que recorrió su cuerpo al aceptar la mano que le tendía? ¿O qué desde entonces Nathaniel es el único que no la trata con desprecio? Sin contar a Sabrina o Adrien.

Es por eso que decidió acercarse al artista, pero algo se lo impedía, algo que hasta hace poco logró nombrar: vergüenza. Difícil de creer que la gran Chloé Bourgeois sienta vergüenza de hablarle a alguien tan "insignificante" pero así era, ¿con qué cara intentaría ser su amiga? Si lo había tratado tan mal desde que lo conoció.

 ** _UptownGirl _ 19:02_**  
Considérame tu admiradora secreta.


	2. Secretos

La rubia de ojos azules soltó una sonora carcajada llamando la atención del mayordomo y su amiga que la veían extrañados.

—Chloé, pocas veces ríes así. ¿Hiciste alguna maldad nuevamente? —inquirió Sabrina temerosa.

—No Sab, dejé eso en el pasado —respondió sin despegar la mirada de su celular—. Aunque Rossi me está tentando a volver al ataque. Gracias Jean —El mayordomo no terminaba de acostumbrarse al cambio de la menor de los Bourgeois. Dejó el plato en la mesa del centro, antes de irse dio una última mirada a Chloé que veía muy alegre con lo que sea que esté viendo en su celular, sin decir nada se retiró.

 ** _UptownGirl _ 15:22_**  
Ok, me hiciste reír. Mataría por verte cantar _This is me_ con una botella como micrófono.

—Hablando de volver al ataque. ¿No piensas hacer nada con Marinette?

—¿De qué hablas?

 ** _NKurtzberg _ 15:25_**  
Sí, bueno… Nunca volveré a mezclar bebidas así. La resaca y los videos de esa fiesta son mi peor recuerdo.

 ** _UptownGirl _ 15:25_**  
Bueno es cierto que tomar más de una bebida en una sola noche puede ser pésima idea… Lástima que muchos no lo saben.

 _ **UptownGirl _ 15:26**_  
Exijo ver esos videos.

—¿Chloé?

—Perdona, ¿qué decías? —La nombrada bloqueó su celular y miró atenta a su amiga que la veía con el ceño fruncido.

—Tendrás que contarme con quien tanto hablas… Te decía que Adrien y Marinette han estado saliendo. ¿No querías evitar eso?

—Tú lo has dicho, quería. Adrien es libre de salir con quien quiera… —escuchó el sonido de su celular y por un instante se desconcentró—. Y… bueno… Creo que ella es mejor… Mejor opción que Lila, sí.

—¿Y qué tú? —Sabrina observó curiosa como su amiga se removía en su sitio.

—Obvio no, la verdad es que lo de Adrien era un capricho de la niñez —Chloé hizo un mohín—. Tengo diecisiete años, debo madurar y dejar esas niñerías atrás.

—Pues me enorgullece que estés cambiando —admitió Sabrina levantándose de su lugar.

—Ambas lo hemos hecho, ¿ya te vas?

—Sí, mi padre llegó por mí —Sabrina se acercó a Chloé y le dio un abrazo a modo de despedida.

—Te quiero Chloé.

—Y yo a ti Sab, anda ya que tu padre se pone pesado —mencionó riendo.

—Hasta mañana.

Bourgeois lanzó besos a su amiga y se dispuso a degustar la comida que le habían traído. Comió un poco de la ensalada de manzana y tomó su celular nuevamente

 ** _NKurtzberg _ 15:29_**  
Me sorprende que lo sepas. ¿Qué más escondes, Uptown Girl? Me muero por conocer más de tus secretos. Te mostraré los videos hasta entonces.

—Seguramente me volverás a odiar, igual que los demás —murmuró sintiendo como su emoción se desvanecía.


	3. Sonrisa

Chloé estaba despierta y aunque sentía que continuaba soñando sabía muy bien que la pesadilla que estaba viviendo era muy real.

Sintió como sus ojos se cristalizaron, no hizo nada para evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a deslizarse por sus mejillas, buscó a su alrededor a su fiel compañero. Lo encontró tirado a un lado de la cama, sacudió el polvo que se le había quedado y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza.

—Abracitos... Sólo me quedas tú —musitó adoptando la conocida posición fetal.

Los recuerdos iban llegando a su mente una vez más, por más que tratara de no derrumbarse le era imposible.

_—Se cree que esta agresión fue por una venganza, antes de que le dispararan al oficial Roger Raincomprix su hija Sabrina, que lo acompañaba en el asiento del copiloto, recibió cuatra balas en el abdomen. SIn duda el responsable quería herir al jefe de policía y no solo físicamente._

_Apenas Chloé terminó de escuchar el reportaje de Nadja Chamack sintió como su garganta se cerraba y sus ojo empezaban a arder._

_—No... Por favor no_ _._   
  


_—Chloé, hija, el responsable fue detenido —La voz de su padre sonaba lejana—. Se hará justicia por lo que le hizo a tu amiga y a Roger._

_—¡Eso no los traerá de vuelta! —protestó la rubia arrojando una almohada, por sus pocas fuerzas el objeto no llegó lejos—. Déjame sola._

La ojiazul se limpió la nariz y apoyó su cabeza en la almohada amarilla humedecida por sus lágrimas derramadas. El tono de llamada de su celular empezó a sonar, lo tomó de su mesita de noche para rechazar la llamada pero se sorprendió al leer el nombre que le estaba llamando.

Dejó que la llamara se perdiera y lo desbloqueó para ingresar al blog que había abandonado.

 _ **UptownGIrl _ 11:59**_  
¿Qué quieres?

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

 _ **NKurtzberg _ 12:00**_  
Saber que sigues viva, no hemos hablado en varios días. ¿Sucedió algo?

Soltó un suspiro, se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a escribir su mensaje.

 _ **UptownGirl _ 12:02**_  
Sigo respirando, sólo que no me encuentro bien. Es un momento difícil.

 _ **NKurtzberg _ 12:03**_  
Entonces hablemos, te ayudará o distraerte. Es más, ¿por qué no me acompañas a la exposición de hoy en el _Louvre_?

 _ **UptownGirl _ 12:05**_  
Si antes no acepté que nos viéramos menos ahora con mi estado deplorable.

 _ **NKurtzberg _ 12:06**_  
Bueno al menos lo intenté. Bueno ¿viste el final de temporada de _The Gifted?_

Nuevamente se escuchó el tono de llamada procedente de su buró, frunció el ceño al ver quien de quien se trataba. Rechazó la llamada y botó el aparato apagado con funda dorada.

Chloé regresó su vista al celular de color negro más nuevo que tenía entre sus manos y escribió su respuesta para mandarla inmediatamente, la contestación de Nathaniel no tardó en llegar. Continuaban texteando tal como lo habían hecho durante semanas, nuevamente una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de la diva de París.


	4. Desafío

Chloé entró al salón sin quitarse sus lentes negros, sentía todas las miradas sobre ella pero era normal, cualquiera que vista completamente de negro llama la atención, sobre todo si se trata de Chloé Bourgeois.

La rubia se dirigió a su asiento y miró por un instante el altar improvisado a su amiga, una foto con veladoras y flores.

—Las orquídeas eran sus preferidas —dijo en voz alta. No esperó respuesta de nadie y miró su silla vacía, no quería sentarse allí, no sin Sabrina.

Recordaba todos los momentos que pasó con ella tan solo en esas bancas, risas, chismes y demás anécdotas. Sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

—¿Chloé? —escuchó que la llamaban a lo lejos, no quiso voltear, estaba en un momento de debilidad y nadie podía verla así.

—Chloé mírame —sintió como la tomaban del brazo y la hacían girar. Se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba.

—¿Qué quieres, Nathaniel? —Intentó no sonar tan brusca pero fue inevitable, su voz estaba algo ronca.

—Siéntate conmigo, así no estarás sola —pidió el pelirrojo sin dejar de mirarla sonriente. Lo observó detenidamente notando ese peculiar color de ojos, que incluso podría ser hipnótico.

Asintió con la cabeza, cuando puso un pie en los escalones sintió como la halaban de su manga. Confundida levantó la vista encontrándose con la mirada interrogante de Adrien.

Sin palabra alguna comprendió lo que quería decirle, retiró la mano de su amigo y mostró una sonrisa triste tratando de decir “Estoy bien”.

Subió las escaleras con Nathaniel siguiéndola y se sentaron juntos esperando la llegada de la profesora Bustier.

Chloé agradecía que su compañero conversara con ella en un intento de evitar que se hundiera en sus tristes pensamientos. Aún le causaba curiosidad que el artista se dirigiera a ella sin despreciarla.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué? —murmuró Chloé mirando los garabatos que hacía en su cuaderno.

—¿Por qué qué?

—¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? —dijo quitándose los lentes para verlo a los ojos—. Creo que soy quien menos se merece que la trates bien.

—Antes de entrar tu habitación siendo Demoilustrador… Escuché tu llanto, sin saber qué era lo que te hacía sufrir me di cuenta de que no eres del todo mala —respondió Nathaniel sin dejar de dibujar en su blog—. Y me intriga saber porque haces que todos crean lo contrario. ¿Protegerte a ti misma, tal vez?

—No creo que debas saberlo —contestó la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

—Igual quiero averiguarlo —El de ojos turquesas dejó su libreta en el campo de visión de Bourgeois.

Chloé se sorprendió al lo que Kurtzberg había dibujado, era un retrato de ella.

—No lo tendrás tan fácil, Nath —dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

—Acepto el desafío, Chloé.


	5. ¿Qué dices?

Chloé abrió los ojos y dejó escapar un bostezo, apagó la alarma de su celular y dio un vistazo rápido a sus notificaciones. El sueño se le espantó inmediatamente cuando leyó un mensaje que le alegró la mañana.

 ** _NKurtzberg _ 6:07_**  
Buen día bella dama.

Sonrió involuntariamente y se incorporó en la cama para poder textear con mayor comodidad.

 ** _UptownGirl _ 6:20_**  
Buenos días, ni siquiera nos hemos visto en persona. ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy bella?

Envió el mensaje y salió de la cama dispuesta a iniciar su rutina de cada mañana.

La joven Bourgeois se encontraba desayunando con la única compañía de su mayordomo y una mucama. Terminó su plato y tomó una servilleta para limpiarse cuando escuchó el sonido de cierta notificación, entusiasmada desbloqueó su celular y empezó a leer el mensaje.

 ** _NKurtzberg _ 6:29_**  
La apariencia física no es la única forma de belleza, por las semanas que hemos estado hablando estoy seguro de que eres una chica noble. dulce y de buen corazón y eso es lo más bello para mí.

 _«Si supieras»_ , pensó la rubia cambiando su expresión a una de tristeza. De nuevo se reprochaba por su cobardía, odiaba que no se atrevía a dirigirse a su compañero sin tapujo alguno por el miedo de ser rechazada gracias a sus acciones del pasado.

Y es que a pesar de sus numerosos intentos de demostrar cuan arrepentida estaba por todo el daño que causó durante años nadie creía en sus palabras, o quizás si había alguien.

—Si no fuera así ¿entonces por qué se disculpó esa noche? —dijo para sí misma con la mirada gacha.

 ** _UptownGirl _ 6:47_**  
Artista tenías que ser. ¿A todas les dices algo así?

Chloé agradeció por el desayuno y tomó su bolso dirigiéndose al elevador.

Durante el recorrido del hotel al instituto pensó en las palabras del pelirrojo el primer día que se sentaron juntos, frunció el ceño al percatarse de que Nathaniel en ningún momento la despreció, incuso podría decirse que fue dulce con ella.

—Tal vez sea momento de revelarle quien soy... —murmuró mirando la pantalla de su celular.

La chica de ojos azules bajó de la limusina y se sorprendió al encontrar a su mejor amigo de la infancia saludando efusivamente a cierto pelirrojo que traía su celular en la mano. Por un instante pensó en acercarse con el pretexto de ver a Adrien pero al escuchar su celular abandonó la idea.

Sacó el _smartphone_ y desbloqueó la pantalla para leer el nuevo mensaje.

 ** _NKurtzberg _ 7:14_**  
Solo te lo digo a ti. Por cierto, en un mes habrá un baile en el instituto. Pensé en que podríamos ir juntos y aprovechar para vernos las caras por fin. ¿Qué dices, abeja?


	6. Carajo

—Hola Chloé —escuchó que la llamaban, apartó la vista de su celular y se topó con los ojos esmeralda que conocía muy bien.

—Hola Adrien —respondió con una sonrisa ladina—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Sí, hablar contigo —comunicó y sin darle tiempo a responder tomó a la rubia del brazo y la llevó al interior del instituto.

Chloé protestó pero el rubio hizo caso omiso de sus palabras, Adrien al percibir la mirada de los curiosos decidió que el aula de clases era el mejor lugar para hablar.

—¡Suéltame! Arruinas mi ropa, maldita sea.

—Chloé —pronunció el rubio con seriedad confundiendo a la nombrada—. ¿Por qué me evitas?

—¿Qué?

—No te hagas, llevas meses ignorando mi presencia, rechazas mis llamadas, no respondes mis mensajes. ¡Carajo, Chloé! —Se notaba la desesperación de Adrien con cada palabra que salía de su boca—. Somos como hermanos, no me gusta que estemos alejados.

—¿Y ahora vienes a reclamarme? —La ojiazul no podía creer que él fuera quien le reclamara—. Tú fuiste el que se alejó, apenas llegaste al instituto te pegaste como lapa a Nino y luego a Alya y Marinette... Oh Marinette, tu noviecita que tanto te acapara como para que dejes de lado a la chica que ha estado a tu lado en los peores momentos —Chloé sentía como toda la rabia acumulada exigía ser liberada—. Cuando tu madre murió, cuando tu padre se aisló... ¡Yo estuve contigo!

La más baja cerró sus puños y empezó a dar golpes débiles al muchacho que la veía anonadado.

—Y cuando yo te necesité, cuando mis padres anunciaron su divorcio, cuando Sabrina murió... ¿Tú dónde carajos estabas? ¡Con esos estúpidos!

—Te llamé.

—A nadie le respondía —Chloé bajó la mirada, sentía como las lágrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas—. Maldita sea Adrien, sabes donde vivo... Si de verdad hubieras querido te habrías colado por el balcón aunque estoy en el último piso.

—Chloé, yo...

—Cállate, no me importa lo que digas —La muchacha se limpió las lágrimas y miró al más alto a los ojos—. Ya entendí que no soy más tu amiga, anda con Dupain-Cheng y los demás.

Dicho eso se dio la vuelta golpeando a Adrien con su coleta y salió del salón, necesitaba tranquilizarse antes de que las clases inicien.

 _«Carajo Adrien»,_ pensó abriendo la puerta del baño.


	7. Maquillaje

Después de soltar unas cuantas lágrimas la rubia salió del cubículo, se miró en el espejo y frunció el ceño al notar sus ojos enrojecidos. Se lavó las manos y aprovechó para echarse agua a la cara. se apoyó en el lavabo y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Maquíllate, sonríe y muestra que nada te afecta —murmuró recordando las palabras que su madre siempre le dedicaba, aunque no tuviera edad para usar siquiera un labial.

Levantó la vista ya al toparse con reflejo nuevamente por un instante imaginó ver a Sabrina detrás de ella tendiéndole un pañuelo.

—No les des el gusto de verte derrotada —escuchó la voz de su amiga tan lejana. Eran los recuerdos de cuando más apoyo le daba.

—Gracias por no abandonarme, Sab —dijo en voz alta esperando que donde sea que se encuentre su amiga pueda escucharla.

Abrió su bolso y buscó su neceser, pasados algunos minutos Chloé ya estaba maquillada discretamente aparentando encontrarse mejor de lo que en verdad estaba.

Sonrió contenta del resultado y guardó sus cosas para después salir de los baños y acudir a sus clases.

Al llegar a su sitio saludó a su compañero que la observaba curioso con sus orbes turquesas tan característicos de él.

—¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué? —preguntó sin mirarlo.

—No, pero un poco de rímel y delineador, tal vez corrector. No te habías maquillado en días, me da gusto ver que tu ánimo está regresando —respondió el pelirrojo apoyando el mentón en su mano—. Una Chloé deprimida no irradia el glamour de siempre, no me gusta esa Chloé.

—¿Y la Chloé altanera sí?

—Me gusta mucho más, a excepción de cuando me trata cual basura —soltó un bufido y se recargó el respaldo de la banca inclinándola.

—Te vas a caer.

—No, hay una pared. Pared te presento a Chloé Bourgeois, la abeja reina de la ciudad —comentó con burla conteniendo una risita.

—Hola pared, eres más agradable que Kurtzberg, gracias por no hablar —Se bufó la rubia mientras miraba sus uñas fingiendo desinterés.

—Auch… Yo que consideraba que ya habías dejado esos comentarios venenosos en el pasado, Bourgeois —pronunció Nathaniel sacando su celular, la chica vio de reojo como el ojiturquesa hacía una mueca extraña.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Nada, solo que espero un mensaje… Pero creo que no va a llegar.

Al escucharlo algo en la mente de Chloé hizo clic, se cacheteó mentalmente y se giró para agacharse y empezar a buscar en su bolso.

Esperando no ser vista por el pelirrojo desbloqueó el Smartphone y abrió el chat que había dejado pendiente gracias a cierto modelo.

Mordió su labio nerviosa y finalmente se decidió a enviar el mensaje.

 _ **UptownGirl _ 8:12**_  
Está bien, vayamos al baile juntos.

—¿Cambiaste de celular? —La pregunta de Nathaniel la hizo brincar del susto y casi deja caer el aparato—. ¿Tan sucia tienes la conciencia?

—Yo… Eh…

—Buenos días alumnos, perdonen por la tardanza.

Chloé decidió ignorar las preguntas de su compañero aun sintiendo su mirada insistente y optó por prestar toda la atención posible al profesor.


	8. Turquesa

—¿Necesita algo más señorita? —preguntó Jean recogiendo el plato donde media hora antes se hallaban rollos de sushi.

—No, gracias Jean —contestó Chloé.

—Sé bien que no sería lo mismo, pero me gustaría recordar que un servidor también ha sido su compañero de juegos y confidente desde que usted era una niña —mencionó el hombre dedicándole una mirada paternal.

—Y te lo agradezco Jean. Has sido un cielo todos estos años, por eso digo que te tomes el fin de semana —Las palabras de la rubia sorprendieron al mayor—. Mañana es cumpleaños de tu madre ¿no? Pasa tiempo ella, le alegrará verte.

—¿Está segura señorita? Usted ha dicho que las demás mucamas no son de su agrado.

—Es porque no trabajan tan bien como tú. Pero dos días con ellas no es el fin del mundo —Chloé mostró una sonrisa.

—Sí así usted lo quiere, le agradezco señorita.  
  


La joven Bourgeois se encontraba apoyada en el alféizar de su balcón observando curiosa la vista de París.

—Va a llover… —murmuró levantando la vista al cielo nublado—. Y yo que pensaba en salir a pasear.

—Aún da tiempo de dar una caminata por las calles —Chloé pegó un brinco al escuchar una voz a su lado. Un nombre vino a su mente, pero al ver de quien se trataba se dio cuenta de su error.

—¿Chat Noir? ¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió la rubia confundida.

—Paseando por los edificios y al ver a una dama tan solitaria consideré que mi compañía no le vendría mal —El héroe de traje ajustado hizo un ademán que a Chloé le pareció poco masculino.

—Estoy muy bien sola, gracias. No tienes porqué malgastar tu tiempo conmigo —respondió la rubia sin dejar de mirarlo—. Márchate a jugar con tu bola de estambre o algo.

—Oh ¿la princesa está de mal humor?

—Arruinaste una reunión con mi persona favorita… Así que sí.

—¿Tú persona favorita? ¿Quién?

—¡Pues yo! ¿Quién más?

—Un chico tal vez.

Ante ese comentario en la mente de la rubia solo pudo aparecer un rostro en específico. Una boba sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar esos peculiares ojos de color turquesa que tanto le gustaban.

—¡Tonterías! —Chloé manoteó al sentir como la sangre se concentraba en sus mejillas.

El de ojos esmeraldas iba a responder cuando se escuchó una melodía en el interior del _pent-house._

Chloé corrió apresurada a la mesa del centro de su habitación y cogió el aparato con funda rosa. Soltó una maldición al ver que había perdido la llamada.

—¿Por qué tienes dos celulares? —preguntó Chat que la había seguido.

—No es de tu incumbencia —contestó Chloé tajante mientras tecleaba en la pantalla táctil y acercaba el Smartphone a su oreja—. Responde…

— _Hola_ —escuchó la voz del joven y no pudo evitar sonreír lo que llamó la atención del más alto.

—Hola Nath, perdóname, no alcancé a contestarte. ¿Necesitas algo?

Chat Noir frunció el ceño al saber de quién se trataba, luego un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió. Al darse cuenta de que su presencia era inútil prefirió irse.


	9. Salida

Chloé mantenía la mirada fija en el rostro de su padre buscando algún indicio de nerviosismo por mentir en lo que le acababa de decirle, para su desgracia André Bourgeois lucía muy seguro de sus palabras.

—¿Y a qué viene? —Se animó a preguntar la menor.

—Pues a verte, eres su hija después de todo —contestó el alcalde suplicando que esa respuesta le bastara a su hija, por supuesto no era así. Nada le basta a Chloé Bourgeois tratándose de familia.

—Pues se le olvida muy seguido, te recuerdo que peleó más en el tribunal por unas cuantas propiedades que por mi custodia —contestó la rubia cerrando los puños—. No quiero verla, no me importa que venga a París, ella quiso salirse de mi vida y así se va a quedar.

Con estas palabras Chloé dio por terminada la conversación y se dirigió a encerrarse en el baño.

Al escuchar que su padre se había marchado cerrando la puerta se apartó de la entrada del baño y se dejó caer al suelo, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho empezó a llorar.

Pasaron treinta minutos, quizás más, Chloé escuchó como su celular vibraba en el suelo cerca de ella, lo cogió y leyó el mensaje.

 ** _NKurtzberg _ 21:38_**  
No sirve de nada que lo intente, pero igual lo haré, hoy se inaugura una tienda de cómics y me gustaría que me acompañaras. ¿Vamos o no?

Después de algunos segundos la chica de ojos azules se sintió iluminada al tener una _gran_ idea, según ella. Entusiasmada se puso de pie y se miró en el gran espejo. Hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver sus ojos rojos y su tez pálida, soltó un suspiro y abrió el grifo para lavarse la cara.

Una vez que Chloé estaba vestida con un short de mezclilla y una remera amarilla miraba su celular mordiéndose el labio, dudaba entre pulsar el ícono de llamar o no. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto?

—Bueno ya... No pasa de que me rechace.

Inhaló profundo y llamó teniendo el altavoz activo.

— _¿Hola?_

—Hey Nathaniel, ¿tienes algo qué hacer hoy? —preguntó tratando de sonar calmada. No quería que el pelirrojo supiera que fue ella quien recibió la invitación de hoy, no aún.

— _Bueno... En realidad no._

—Perfecto, escucha hoy abre una nueva tienda de cómics cerca del Arco del triunfo y me preguntaba si quisieras acompañarme —Apenas terminó de hablar se mordió el interior de la mejilla derecha.

— _Wow... ¿Me creerías que estaba pensando en ir? Sólo que no tenía compañía._

—¿Entonces?

— _Sí, voy contigo Chloé._

—Bien, te veo en veinte frente al instituto ¿vale?

— _Vale, hasta ahora._

Chloé colgó y pegó brinquitos emocionada, podrá evitar estar presente cuando su madre llegue y mejor aún, saldría con Nathaniel, ese artista que ha sido mucho mejor amigo que Adrien pudo haber sido.

Bourgeois se hallaba nerviosa esperando en la entrada del _Françoise Dupont_ , no sabía si sus manos sudorosas eran por haberse escapado del hotel o por el encuentro con el pelirrojo.

—Hola.

—Hola Nath —Chloé sonrió y saludó con dos besos al chico, se apartó y dedicó unos segundos a observarlo.

Vestía con una polera blanca con el logo de alguna banda, jeans rotos y una chaqueta negra.

—¿Cambio de look? Te queda muy bien —comentó con una sonrisa.

—Lo mismo digo, te ves muy linda con el cabello suelto.

—Lo sé —desvió la mirada para ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas, todo el tiempo le hacían esos cumplidos pero que vinieran de él era algo especial.

—Bueno, princesa hay que darnos prisa.

La rubia sintió como la tomaba de la mano y emprendían el camino a la dichosa tienda. Chloé no pudo evitar sonreír, confiaba en que esta tarde con Nathaniel sería maravillosa. Y sobre todo le agradaba el contacto de sus manos entrelazadas.


	10. Mamá

Chloé Bourgeois volvía a sonreír, volvía a reír, volvía a divertirse. ¡Al terminar una tormenta aparece el arcoíris!

Y su arcoíris era más una persona que un fenómeno luminoso, su nombre era Nathaniel.

—¡Esto no lo planeé así! —musitó Chloé mirando al techo. Soltó un bufido soplando un mechón de cabello.

Su mente estaba hecha un lío, después de convivir cuatro días atrás con su compañero de clase y comprobar que podían llevarse mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez imaginó, no dejaba de reprocharse por fingir ser alguien más a través de una pantalla.

Algo positivo de este cuestionamiento es que ha podido pensar en lo que Nathaniel significa para ella, era claro que le interesa románticamente y darse cuenta de ello solo ha aumentado su culpa, no puede evitar pensar que está jugando con él.

_«Me va a odiar»_

Se dio la vuelta en la cama quedando sobre su costado y miró sus celulares que yacían a su lado.

—Tal vez nunca debí pedirle un segundo teléfono a papi —murmuró con la mirada perdida—. Debí acercarme desde el principio solo como Chloé.

La pantalla del celular con funda rosa se encendió mostrando la notificación de un mensaje nuevo.

Dudosa lo tomó entre sus manos y leyó el texto.

 ** _NKurtzberg _ 23:57_**  
Estoy emocionado por verte este viernes... Aún no me cancelas así que supongo que sigue en pie nuestro plan. ¿No es así?

—Te odio universo —La rubia soltó el celular y se incorporó sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Mirando sus pies Chloé se debatía entre cancelarle, fingir su muerte o contarle todo en ese instante. La segunda le parecía su mejor opción.

Dejó escapar todo el aire que no había se dado que estaba reteniendo y se giró a buscar el celular entre sus sábanas.

 ** _UptownGirl _ 00:22_**  
Por mi parte sigue en pie, pero ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Estás seguro de querer conocerme?

 ** _NKurtzberg _ 00:26_**  
Claro que sí, ya sé que vas a decir que seguramente me vas a decepcionar, pero estoy seguro de que no será así.

 ** _NKurtzberg _ 00:27_**  
He conocido tanto de ti en este chat que estoy fascinado...

 ** _UptownGirl _ 00:29_**  
¿Cómo qué fascinado?

 ** _NKurtzberg _ 00:31_**  
Te lo diré el viernes, nos vemos justo en el centro de la pista de baile. Buenas noches, abeja💛

Chloé escribió su respuesta y se puso de pie, caminó a su armario donde se encontraba listo su vestido para el baile.

—Que todo salga bien por favor...

El sonido de la puerta abriendo bruscamente irrumpió en la habitación asustando a la muchacha.

—Chloé, cariño. ¿Ya estás durmiendo? —escuchó como se acercaba a ella una voz que odiaba reconocer.

—¿Qué quieres, mamá? —cuestionó la menor con desdén.

—¡Darte un regalo! Sé que el baile de tu instituto es de máscaras, por eso te traigo un antifaz digno de una Bourgeois.

Chloé frunció el ceño al ver el objeto que su madre le daba, le parecía bastante familiar.

—¿Es trabajo de Dupain-Cheng? —La más baja retrocedió un paso e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Sí, esa chica tiene un talento inigualable —Las palabras de Audrey provocaron que Chloé sintiera envidia, años había anhelado que su madre hablara de ella con tanto orgullo... y ahora lo estaba haciendo, pero se refería a otra chica, la misma que le había quitado a su mejor amigo y ahora a su madre.

_«¿A quién engaño? Nunca tuve a mi madre»_

—No lo quiero.

—Mi niña, por favor, tómalo. Es justo lo que necesitas para completar tu conjunto —insistió la mayor—. El que te consiguió tu padre es muy ostentoso, las lentejuelas desentonan con tu vestido brillante. ¡Nunca debes abusar de un elemento!

Audrey caminó al armario de su hija y miró el conjunto con atención, tomó el antifaz que colgaba de la perilla de un cajón y lo reemplazó con el que ella había traído.

—No lo rompo porque servirá para la fiesta de tu padre en tres semanas. Pero si lo confiscaré por ahora, no me des las gracias, _honey_. Te quiero.

Con esas palabras la gran Audrey Bourgeois abandonó a la habitación dejando a una afligida Chloé con los ojos llorosos.

—También te quiero mamá... —murmuró la ojiazul antes de dejarse caer en la cama y echarse a llorar.


	11. Se acabó

Chloé observaba nerviosa su reflejo en el pequeño espejo que sostenía en su mano. Comprobaba una y otra vez que su maquillaje estuviera perfecto y que no haya sido arruinado por el antifaz.

—Hemos llegado, señorita.

Bourgeois dejó escapar un suspiro tratando de calmarse y miró por la ventana de su limusina como todos llegaban al instituto vestidos de gala para una noche tan especial.

—Te llamaré para que vengas por mí, gracias —La ojiazul aceptó la mano del chófer y descendió del transporte con sumo cuidado.

Chloé sonrió emocionada al ver más de cerca las decoraciones exteriores, por un instante sus temores desaparecieron y sólo deseó divertirse por una noche.

Atravesó el umbral haciendo sonar sus tacones hasta que fueron superados por la música electrónica que retumbaba en los oídos de la gente.

 _«¿Ya habrá llegado?»,_ se preguntaba con cada paso que daba.

—¡Chloé! —escuchó a sus espaldas, casi podía jurar que su corazón dejó de latir por un momento. Se giró a donde creyó venía el llamado topándose con un cuarteto que no quería ver, los antifaces no eran tan buenos para ocultar su identidad.

_«Ya empezamos mal, universo»_

—Hola —atinó a decir, nerviosa apretó el agarre con en la que llevaba su bolso de mano.

—Sé que tuvimos una discusión acalorada la última vez —dijo Adrien con una mirada arrepentida—. Por eso quiero pedirte perdón y que...

—Y que te unas a nosotros —interrumpió la azabache colocándose frente a ambos rubios—. Eres amiga de Adrien desde siempre y por nada del mundo quise alejarlos, también quiero disculparme. En ningún momento debí dejar que nuestros altercados influyeran en ustedes dos... Lo siento Chloé. Por favor, sé nuestra amiga.

La expresión de Chloé Bourgeois reflejaba sorpresa, incredulidad e incluso culpa, ¿había juzgado mal a Dupain-Cheng?

—Acepto sus disculpas y doy gracias por ofrecerme su amistad, pero será otro día...

_«Porque no estoy dispuesta a ser sujetavelas»_

Chloé contuvo la respiración al ver en la entrada cierta cabellera roja, traía una máscara negra, pero en el fondo ella estaba segura de que era Nathaniel y parecía que el muchacho buscaba a alguien con la mirada.

—Entiendo Chloé... Esperamos que pronto nos acompañes —habló Alya, pero la nombrada no la escuchó.

Adrien notó la mirada fija de su amiga en algún punto, se giró para ver que tenía absorta de la realidad a la rubia y no tardó en darse cuenta de qué o quién se trataba.

—Corre —susurró cerca de la oreja de la muchacha para sacarla de su mundo.

Funcionó, Chloé regresó a la realidad. Le dedicó una mirada cómplice al de ojos esmeralda y se dio la vuelta.

Colándose entre la gente Bourgeois llegó al centro de la pista de baile, ese punto en particular no era frecuentado por los pocos que bailaban tan temprano. Chloé sentía como los nervios volvían y las dudas taladraban su cabeza.

_«Llegó la hora»_

No había marcha atrás, ahí estaba la conocida Chloé Bourgeois que se hacía llamar _Uptown Girl_ y ahora estaba a minutos de enfrentar las consecuencias de sus mentiras y secretos.

Volvió a sacar el espejo de su bolso y trató de mirarse en él, pero la poca iluminación se lo impidieron. Como pudo arregló su cabello que estaba impecable, pero para ella era un desastre.

—La abeja reina siempre luce bella sin necesidad de arreglarse —Al escuchar esa voz detrás de ella palideció y casi deja caer el espejo—. Oh vamos _Uptown Girl,_ llevas meses escondiendo tu identidad, déjame verte, aunque sea con antifaz.

Chloé trago duro, con las manos temblorosas guardó el espejo y giró sobre sus pies para encontrarse con los orbes turquesas que veía en sueños.

Mostró una sonrisa y saludó con la mano, no se animaba a hablar por el miedo de ser odiada.

—Chloé... Debí imaginarlo —Las palabras de Nathaniel estrujaron su corazón, se arrepentía tanto. Sus ojos empezaron a arder—. Que estúpido fui. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? No todas las personas tienen el valor de portar el amarillo con tanto orgullo dejándole en claro a la sociedad cuál es su color favorito. Y solo hay una bella chica que puede lucirlo tan bien.

Nathaniel tomó las manos de la rubia haciéndola respingar, sonrió divertido.

—Tu armadura de maldad ha desaparecido —murmuró el pelirrojo muy cerca de su rostro—. Ahora tengo frente a mí a la chica amante de los superhéroes y fan de Billy Joel, la misma que me gritoneó y trató cual basura hace algún tiempo.

—Nath, yo...

—No he terminado —La rubia enrojeció por la vergüenza y lo incitó a continuar—. La misma que me ha compartido sus más profundos sentimientos en un simple texto y que no me ha hecho sentir menos por mi sueño de ser pintor. La misma que me ha robado las noches tranquilas y se metió en mi mente y corazón... _Uptown Girl,_ Chloé Bourgeois, no importa tu nombre... Me has cautivado y solo tengo una petición para ti.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la rubia anonada por todas las palabras de su acompañante. Anhelaba tanto oír algo así de hermoso para ella.

—Sé mi novia... No me importa enfrentar al alcalde o a la reina de la moda. Quiero que estemos juntos.

—¿No me odias? Por mentirte.

—Todo lo contrario, supongo que tus razones tendrás. Es lo de menos, si estás aquí es porque quieres dejar eso.

—Se acabó... La farsa d _e Uptown Girl._

—¿Entonces?

—Sí tonto, seré tu novia.

Nathaniel sonrió satisfecho, se sacó la máscara y sin dudar besó los labios de Chloé que tanto anhelaba probar.

La rubia correspondió el gesto mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y sentía como se enajenaba de la realidad. Pasaron algunos segundos para que se separan y se miraran a los ojos.

Su burbuja fue destruida al escuchar las primeras notas de la canción que sonaba en los altavoces.

—No me jodas —pronunció Chloé riendo.

—El universo tiene algo contigo.

—Lo sé.

 _—I'm gonna try for an uptown girl. She's been living in her white bread world_ —Empezó a cantar el pelirrojo, Chloé se estremeció al sentir el aliento de su ahora novio en el cuello.

Le lanzó una mirada fulminante al muchacho quién solo se encogió de hombros. Bourgeois rodó los ojos y lo tomó del mentón para plantarle un beso apasionado.

_She'll see I'm not so tough_   
_Just because I'm in love with an uptown girl_   
_You know I've seen her in her uptown world_   
_She's getting tired of her high class toys_   
_And all her presents from her uptown boys_

—Te quiero _Uptown Girl_ —murmuró Nathaniel antes de volverla a besar.

_She's my uptown girl_   
_You know I'm in love with an uptown girl_   
_My uptown girl_   
  
  
  


_**FIN.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Llegamos al final!
> 
> Espero que esta historia corta haya sido de su agrado, tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo de Chloé y Nathaniel y el concurso de cloixbee junto a pauvintimilla y SunnieLadybug me ha motivado mucho :D
> 
> Historia finalizada el día de 7 abril a las 17:26 hora México owo
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer ❤
> 
> Si gustan pueden pasarse por mis demás historias con más de Miraculous, Eldarya y Corazón de Melón. Love para todos <3 ¡chao adiós!


End file.
